Dreams Do Come True
by Mei Rose
Summary: I've updated.. read the chappie! :D
1. Prologue

This is a Tenchi/DBZ crossover. This takes place right after the Buu saga, so Trunks is 8 & Goten is 7. This is the prologue, & it's going to be a pretty long one, too. These shows aren't mine.

Summary: Many years ago, King Vegeta & Prince Vegeta traveled to Jurai to discuss economic matters. Prince Vegeta meets Princess Sasami & his life changes forever.

Note: This prologue is mainly a flashback.

----

__

Don't forget all the good times we shared!

----

Dream Do Come True

Prologue: Sweet Memories

----

"Woman! I'm going outside!"

Vegeta slammed the door as he flew out of Capsule Corporation. Bulma had been bothering him all day long, & he had really gotten tired of it. He had broken the gravity room, so he couldn't go in there to escape from the richest woman in the world.

Vegeta retreated to a cave that he enjoyed being in. It often brought back his (few) nice memories.

When he entered the cave, he saw a strange pink stone on the floor. It was very bright. It reminded him of somebody he met long ago. He missed her so much, even though he barely knew her. Vegeta smirked happily. He lay against the wall of the cave & remembered how he first met her...

----~*~Flashback~*~----

Is everything ready?"

King Vegeta looked at the ship that was taking him, his son, Nappa, & Raditz to the planet Jurai to discuss importing & exporting.

"Boy! Are you ready yet?" yelled Vegeta-sama. Prince Vegeta ran into the ship. "Let's go!" cried Nappa. In the ship, Vegeta ran into his room.

__

I don't want to go to stupid Jurai, thought Vegeta angrily.

----

"Sasami!" Queen Misaki called to her younger daughter. "Yes Okaasama?" Sasami Masaki Jurai, second princess of the Planet Jurai, ran over. Her light blue-green hair & bright pink eyes made her look like a chibi Misaki.

"The Saiyajins are coming! How do I look?" cried Misaki. "You look beautiful, Okaasama?" reassured Sasami. "Go see how Aeka's doing," said Misaki as she walked away.

----

"We're here, King Vegeta," announced Raditz.

As the Saiyajin ship landed outside the enormous Jurain palace, King Azusa ran outside to greet the Saiyajin king.

"Welcome to Jurai, Vegeta-sama," greeted Azusa-sama. "Hello, Azusa-sama," replied King Vegeta. Raditz & Nappa walked out of the ship. "Greetings," said Azusa. Then the young Prince Vegeta walked out the ship.

"Greeting, Vegeta-Ouji," said Azusa. "Hi," replied Vegeta dryly.

Just then, Misaki, Aeka, & Sasami walked over. "We welcome you to Jurai," said Sasami, Misaki, & Aeka in unison.

"Aeka, Sasami, go show Prince Vegeta around," said Misaki, half-suggesting, half-commanding. "May we, Vegeta-sama?" asked Sasami.

"Yes you may," answered the Saiyajin ruler.

What do you do on Planet Vegeta?" inquired Sasami.

"I train to become stronger," said Vegeta.

"Aeka! Come over here!" Azusa's yell rang through the castle. "I've got to go. Bye!" yelled Aeka as she ran to the location of her father's voice.

Sasami smiled at Vegeta.

"Hey Veggie-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" yelled Vegeta.

"Veg-Veggie," stammered the young princess.

"Don't ever call me that again," warned Vegeta.

"Ok Vegeta. I'm sorry."

Vegeta was taken aback by what she had done; she had apologized quickly.

"I forgive you, girl."

"Don't call me 'girl'!" commanded Sasami.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" cried Vegeta.

"I'm a princess, that who I am!" retorted Sasami.

"Yeah, well, I'm a prince, & men have higher authority then women!" argued Vegeta.

They were staring at each other angrily, when Sasami gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek. Then, she ran away laughing. 

Vegeta touched where she kissed him.

"Come back here!" yelled Vegeta as he ran after her.

He followed the Jurain princess into an enormous garden. "Girl, when I find you, I'm going to kill you!" said Vegeta as he cautiously walked into the garden.

----

Sasami hid in the flower walls, trying not to laugh. As she saw Vegeta walk past her, she jumped him, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled for a while, Sasami using all her strength & Vegeta trying to restrain himself. Sasami was so fragile; Vegeta was trying not to break her.

Then, out of the blue, they stopped. They lay down next to each other, staring at the sky.

"You know what, Vegeta? You're cute," admitted Sasami, blushing. "& I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

Vegeta sat up & looked down.

"& I'm...I am so...I'm sorry also," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Time to go!" King Vegeta's voice was heard.

"Coming, Father!" Vegeta scrambled up & ran while Sasami tried to catch up.

----

"Have a safe trip," said Misaki. As Vegeta began walking into the ship, Sasami cried: "Bye Vegeta! Don't forget all the good times we've shared!"

Vegeta smirked, nodded, & entered the ship.

As the ship took off, Sasami looked up & waved. _Bye Vegeta_, thought Sasami. _I hope we will see each other again soon._

----~*~End Flashback~*~----

Vegeta looked up at the sky. "I hope I see you again someday soon, Sasami," whispered he.

----

Wow. That sure was a long prologue, don't you think? It took me 60 minutes to type it down! I hope you liked it.

  
The end, for now!

Love,

Mei Rose


	2. Chapter One

Wow! Chapter One! Sorry I have made you guys wait so long.. I've had Writer's Block. -_-;

Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo are not mine.

---- 

If I could be anything, I would be your tear, so I could be born from your eye, live down your cheek and die on your lips. 

---- 

Dreams Do Come True 

Chapter One: When Blue Met Pink 

---- 

"He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

Screams and curses floated out of the living room as Ryoko and Aeka began fighting again. Furniture and glass laid strewn across the floor.

Sasami was in the kitchen, making lunch. She ran to the living room when she heard the first crash. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the mess.

"Aeka! Ryoko! What have you done?!" screeched Sasami as she grabbed her head in frustration.

"It was her! She started it!" yelled Aeka and Ryoko in unison as they pointed to each other.

"And I just cleaned this room too!" whimpered Sasami.

Aeka and Ryoko looked at each other. They quietly walked up the stairs and entered their rooms.

----

Later on that day, when it was night, Sasami found herself looking up at the ceiling, wondering about things. She wondered about her worth the most.

Sasami got up from her bed. Careful not to wake anybody, she tiptoed out of the room and out of the house. She walked until she came to Funaho.

Crossing the little moat that surrounded the tree, Sasami sat down by the tree's trunk and sighed. She looked up at the night sky.

_I wonder if somewhere out there there is a royal person who doesn't get the royal respect they deserve_, thought Sasami.

"I'm tired of this," whispered Sasami. "I want to see the world. There's no way I'll be able to do it if I'm playing Mother to everybody. I wanna leave!"

"Then let's leave," urged a voice. Sasami looked around.

"Who's there?" demanded Sasami. She stood up and walked to the water's edge. Something told her to look down, and so she did. In the reflection of the sparkling water she saw not herself, but instead the beautiful face of Tsunami.

"Come on Sasami, let's have a little fun," urged Tsunami.

"Really?" asked Sasami. "Really," repeated Tsunami.

"...Okay."

The Emblem of Light glowed on Sasami's forehead, and within a few minutes Tsunami stood where Sasami was. The beautiful goddess flew up into the air and into the night.

----

Many miles away, two boys wearing fighting gi's were walking into the woods at night. One had purple hair and the other had black hair.

"Hey Trunks," said the boy with black hair, "What are we doing here again?"

Trunks Briefs sighed.

"We're here to prove that witches really exist," explained Trunks.

"Oh."

"Goten, you _did _bring the camera, right?"

Goten Son smiled as he held up a silver Polaroid. "It's right here."

Trunks nodded. "Let's go."

The reason why Trunks and Goten were going on this adventure was because on their last sleepover at Trunks's house, Trunks's dad had told both boys about a local witch who kidnapped children at night. So Goten and Trunks decided to catch the witch, kill her, and return the children to their families.

"Hey Trunks," began Goten. "Do you think the witch will kidnap us?" 

"Even if she does, we can use our powers to escape," answered Trunks.

Goten responded by sighing in relief.

----

Tsunami was flying over the same area of forest where Trunks and Goten were. She had no idea that the two boys were on a witch hunt, and that they would mistake her for their prey.

----

Goten and Trunks walked until they came to a clearing. They decided to take a short break.

Trunks began to drink from a water bottle that he had brought along. He made loud gulping noises as he drank.

Goten just sat on the ground and laid his head on a rock. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a loud noise.

"Hahahaha!"

Goten jumped up startled. He looked at Trunks, who was drying the bottle's mouthpiece with his shirt.

"Hey Trunks-kun."

"Nani?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That noise!"

"You're hearing things," accused Trunks as he raised the bottle to his lips again.

"Hahahaha!"

Trunks' eyes got wide and he dropped his water bottle in suprise.

"What was that?" yelled Trunks.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things!" sighed Goten.

"It's gotta be the witch!" said Trunks, and he flew towards the sky.

"Hey, wait for me!" screamed Goten as he followed Trunks.

----

Aeka didn't know why she was sitting in the onsen so late at night. She also didn't know why she had brought a pen and paper along with her. Aeka figured that she was so bored that she decided to come here.

Picking up the pen, Aeka thought about something to write. Inspiration didn't really hit her, and she wrote something stupid. It read:

"Women need four animals in life.

1. A stallion on her bed.

2. A mink for her back.

3. A jaguar in the garage.

4. And a jackass to pay the bills."

Aeka looked at the paper and crumbled it up. She threw it to the side and wrote something on a new sheet. It said:

"A peach is a peach

A plum is a plum

A kiss ain't a kiss

Without some tongue

So open your mouth

And close your eyes

And give your tongue some exercise!"

Aeka didn't like that either, and she threw that to the side as well. Picking out a new sheet, Aeka wrote her newest idea.

"If I could be anything, I would be your tear, so I could be born from your eye, live down your cheek, and die on your lips."

Aeka liked this and hugged it to her chest. _I'll give this to Tenchi-sama tommorrow!_, thought Aeka with glee.

----

"Look at that! It's gotta be the witch!" said Trunks, pointing to a figure flying in the distance.

"I thought witches rode on brooms!" said Goten, with eyes wide open.

"I thought so too, but I guess she left it at home!" said Trunks, and he flew after her.

----

"...Are you having fun, Sasami?" 

"Oh yes! Thank you!"

Suddenly Tsunami stopped in midair.

"Tsunami? What's wrong?"

"Can you feel it?"

"What?"

"That raw alien eneryg."

"...Yes, I can. Tsunami, I'm scared."

"Sasami, don't be--"

Tsunami was cut off when a ball of energy hit her square in the back. Tsunami lost consciousness, and fell from the sky, getting hit by trees and finally leanding on the forest floor.

As soon as she hit the floor, Tsunami disappeared and Sasami was in her place. She was shaking in fear and drifting in and out of consciousness. Her vision was fuzzy as well, and she kept seeing shapes and colors that weren't really there.

_Oh God!_, thought Sasami_. Am I going to die?_

_----_

"We got her! We got her!" exclaimed Trunks in happiness. After a minute of rejoicing, he and Goten flew down to the ground, racing toward the injured female.

"Get the camera out! Get the camera out!" shouted Trunks to Goten.

"Got it!" said Goten as he held it out, showing it to Trunks.

Suddenly Trunks skidded to a halt and stuck his right arm out, signaling to Goten, telling him to stop. Sadly, Goten didn't stop until he hit Trunks's arm.

The crash didn't phase Trunks. He pointed to a small figure a few feet away from them. "Look. There she is."

The two hybrids slowly approached the tiny body, and Goten took numerous pictures of her.

Goten and Trunks finally stood next to the witch. But as they eventually discovered, she was not a witch at all, but a little girl with weird hair dressed in weird clothes with a weird mark on her forehead. She seemed to be resting.

Trunks kneeled down next to her and put two fingers to her neck. "She's alive," he told Goten.

"Let's kill her!" said Goten.

"No!" answered Trunks.

"Awwww...." moaned Goten.

Trunks looked down at the girl and almost fainted when he saw her open her eyes. Blue met pink as they exchanged gazes. Then she spoke.

"Why?"

Goten and Trunks's eyes widened.

"Why did you do this to me?" asked the girl.

"I... uh..." Trunks struggled to answer, but the young girl had already closed her eyes before he came up with a decent answer.

----

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed this. A lot of paper and ink were sacrificed for this, y'know. 

God bless j00 if you review!

Love,

Mei Rose.


End file.
